El reporte de Regulus
by Erikawaii95
Summary: Luego de terminada la guerra santa, Shion de aries descubre una serie de documentos pertenecientes a sus compañeros, pero el que más llama su atención es el del más joven de todos, Regulus de leo. ¿Qué tipo de anécdotas contará el niño prodigio? ¿Cuál será su opinión acerca de sus pares y el resto del Santuario? El humor y las carcajadas estarán presentes en cada párrafo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Los personajes, algunas locaciones y demás de Saint Seiya Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.**

* * *

 **El reporte de Regulus**

 **Prólogo**

 **.**

Los días de guerra ya habían llegado a su fin. Un periodo de paz aguardaba y permanecería intacto por 243 años, hasta que Hades volviera a encontrar otro recipiente humano para torturar con su alma. Eran tiempos de reconstrucción. De hacer de tripas, corazón por todo lo perdido y generar nuevas estructuras que tuvieran su base en la historia antes trazada.

Shion, antiguo santo dorado de aries, era el encargado de todo ello, aunque por momentos sintiese que el traje del patriarca lo abrumaba y el puesto le quedara enorme. Recordaba que era el único presente con mayor experiencia para tal tarea; Dohko, su otro compañero sobreviviente, estaba llevando a cabo otra labor allá en los Cinco Picos.

Caminaba por las ruinas recolectando todo lo que pudiese llegar a ser útil para el futuro del santuario. Paseó por lo que antes fueran las doce casas; utilizó toda la mañana para ello sin encontrar siquiera rastros de sus compañeros más que sus armaduras, lo que lo entristeció. Llegó así hasta el templo del patriarca. Recorrió todo el recinto pensando que ese sería su lugar por lo que le restase de vida, que debía familiarizarse con él. La biblioteca personal de Sage le pareció acogedora, se había salvado de la destrucción del exterior. En ese instante recordó a Degel e imaginó lo mucho que apreciaría ese lugar si aún viviese…

Parpadeó rápidamente alejando ese triste pensamiento de su cabeza, no podía detenerse en ellos. Para distraerse, dio un vistazo a los libros que había en el lugar y notó varios tomos con la letra de Sage. Los tomó y acarició la portada como si realizar ese gesto le diera una especie de suerte, realmente deseaba tener el mismo temple y sabiduría que el patriarca anterior.

Reportes de misiones, rutinas de entrenamiento, lecturas de estrellas, las variadas predicciones del oráculo de Delfos y otro tipo de registros importantes sobre cada persona que había puesto un pie en el Santuario. Algo que creyó muy útil y agradeció a labios cerrados.

Llamó su atención que luego de esos tomos siguiera una serie de papiros enrollados; probablemente información que Sage no había logrado documentar en limpio por la inminente llegada de la guerra santa. Rápidamente, se dispuso a revisar qué eran. Distinguió la letra de Sisifo, la espantosa caligrafía de Manigoldo, incluso la suya… Antes de seguir abriéndolos, los contó; doce en total. Leyó un poco del papiro con su letra y recordó: Sage le había pedido a cada uno que contara sus logros por mano propia. Quería que existiese un documento para transmitir a las generaciones futuras, que cada cual dejara su huella en la historia.

Sintió mucha curiosidad por leer las experiencias y anécdotas de sus compañeros, curiosidad y nostalgia. Tomó todos los papeles y los puso encima del escritorio, dispuesto a continuar el registro de Sage con la historia de sus compañeros.

Dudó al elegir con cuál empezar. El papiro más angosto fue el que más llamó su atención. Lo abrió y notó manchones de tinta por doquier, desprolijidad, y una fresca narrativa repleta de ocurrencias y preguntas inocentes que le sacaron una que otra carcajada…

El primer reporte que iba a transcribir era el de Regulus de leo.

.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora : **

**Les traigo algo nuevo que se me ocurrió (? *siente los tomatazos***

 **Tanto hacer cosplay de Regulus generó en mí está necesidad de escribir algo sobre él xD En fin, como podrán notar esto es una pequeña introducción al desmadre, QUIERO DECIR, a las anotaciones de nuestro querido bebu (? Sé que el prólogo es un poco sad, PERO CREANME QUE ESTO SERÁ COMEDIA PURA. Dudo hacer escribir algo triste...**

 **Espero que les agrade este inicio para una serie de drabbles (sí, será corto, por lo tanto, es muy probable que actualice más rápido)**

 **Los leo en las beias reviews que sé que dejarán porque Regu es amor *insertar corazón aquí***

 **El cosplay de la imagen es mio, sip n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** **: Los personajes, algunas locaciones y demás de Saint Seiya Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.**

* * *

.

Hace una semana recibí la armadura de leo, la misma que usaba mi padre… ¡Estoy muy contento con eso!

Mi tío me dijo que parte del deber de un santo de oro es hacer un reporte sobre hechos que uno crea significativos; algo así como contar tu propia historia para que las próximas generaciones sepan quien fuiste y conozcan tus logros. Me dijo también que debía ser "formal". Pero creo que uno mismo debería poder elegir cómo contar su historia. No me gustan mucho las cosas formales.

Hasta ahora he conocido a todos mis compañeros. A algunos ya los conocía o los había visto durante mi entrenamiento, como a El Cid de capricornio que es muy amigo de mi tío Sisifo. Aldebaran de tauro, quien de hecho me felicitó y me dijo que mi padre estaría orgulloso de mí. A Kardia de escorpio lo había visto alguna que otra vez junto a Yato, mi ex compañero de entrenamiento ¡realmente es una persona muy divertida! Así fui conociendo a casi todos; y digo casi porque aún no he cruzado palabra con el caballero de piscis, Albafica.

Mi tío me ha advertido sobre él. Me contó que por sus venas corre un mortífero veneno y que por eso él se aleja de la gente, porque no quiere hacerles daño. Para mí eso no tiene mucho sentido, o al menos no lo entiendo. A veces me dan ganas de preguntarle cuál es su propósito para luchar por las personas si no puede convivir con ellas, creo que debería hacerlo para iniciar conversación.

Manigoldo de cáncer me dijo que la mejor manera de llamar su atención es llamándolo "hermoso". Podría intentarlo y destacar lo bonita que me parece la forma de su nariz. También podría preguntarle por sus rosas: ¿son todas venenosas? ¿tiene que regarlas todos los días? ¿puede crear rosas no venenosas? ¿el veneno le duele?

Tengo demasiadas preguntas. Escuché que hoy volvía de una misión, hoy lo voy a intentar. ¡Espero tener suerte!

—X—

No fue buena idea llamarlo "hermoso"; se enojó y destruyó una columna de mi templo. Le dije que no sabía que eso le molestaba, que ese había sido consejo de Manigoldo. Prometió encargarse luego de él y me pidió disculpas por el destrozo. Incluso podría decir que se sentía muy culpable al respecto, porque sugirió ayudarme a reconstruir. Yo acepté, después de todo esa sí era una buena excusa para pasar tiempo con el santo de piscis.

Aunque mantuvo su distancia, puedo decir que es una persona muy amable. Me contó que de niño había conocido a mi padre y que lo admiraba mucho. También agregó que papá había sido uno de los pocos caballeros de la orden en entablar una cierta amistad con su maestro Lugonis.

¡Eso me puso muy contento! Le dije que nosotros también deberíamos ser amigos para mantener la tradición de nuestros antecesores. Fue la primera vez que lo vi sonreír en toda la tarde, aunque noté una cierta melancolía. Me contestó que eso era muy peligroso, pero yo lo interrumpí e insistí en que no iba a acercarme más de lo que él me dijese que estaba bien. Se quedó pensando unos segundos y asintió… creo que me quiso decir que sí.

Así es como es todo un logro del signo leo el acercarse a los esquivos santos de piscis. Lo logró Ilias, mi padre, y hoy lo he logrado yo, Regulus de leo.

.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** **:**

 **HELLO! :D**

 **He vuelto más rápido de lo que siempre acostumbro (? Quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno de los que me han leído y dejado review (y a los lectorcillos fantasmas también xD) Me alegra que estos delirios míos gusten tanto ;_; Quiero pedir mil disculpas por no poder contestar review por review, es que realmente cuento con poco tiempo x.x pero créanme que lo haré *insertar mil corazones***

 **Este capítulo está dedicadísimo a Galatea D' Negro (así pueden encontrarla en Facebook, deviantart e Instagram). Realmente esto lo escribí para ella, porque shippea a Alba y a Regu…. Como uds saben, el yaoi no es lo mío, pero sí los bromanceos (? so… it's something jaja. Hace poco hicimos un team de cosplay y ella hizo de Alba, yo le caí de Regu bebu porque la adoro y… bueno, quería que tenga un rato su shippeo (hay fotos de eso en mi página de Facebook, si quieren ver xD)**

 **En fin… las aventuras del leoncillo seguirán y tengo en mente varias cosas…**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado! n.n**

 **Espero sus opiniones, insultos (?) y demás en las beias reviews que sé que dejaran :3**


End file.
